happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
List of Episodes/Seasons 111-120
Seasons Season 111 #No Anthro-duction: In the season premiere, Hissy is turned into an anthropomorphic skunk and steals attention away from Smooth. #Sniper Freaking Gets Rekt: A certain MLG gamer bites off more than he can chew. #Little Witch Pawcadmie: Sunset begins to teach Paws how to use magic like her. #The Dark Canine Rises: Splendid adopts a super powerful dog to aid him in his quest to fight evil. But whose side is this furry creature really on? #Here Comes Bubble: Neo is trying to escape from her own bubble which is actually mixed with radioactive waste. #Star Wreck: Leo and Sniffles argue over what movie to watch: Star Wars or Star Trek. #Parachuting Brothers: The Treeless Brothers attempt to do their parachuting contest. This episode also marks their return. #A Hiss-understanding: After Wiggles goes missing, Nursery poses as Freaky's pet snake. #The HTF Clown Killings: Fourteen HTF characters are brought into a video game with one clown, and they have to try to survive from getting killed by the clown, Sanity. #Unlucky Sisters: The Treeless Sisters are meeting up with Lustly during their walk at night and getting some terrible results with her. #Chilled Out: The Treeless Brothers attempt to make Chille cold, who has a high heat even if he is in snow weather. #Relic the Moment: Decha returns home with a cursed artifact. Unfortunately, its demonic guardian tracks him down and vows to take it back at any cost. #Artsy? Or not!: Josh tries to teach Leo how to improve his art. But one lesson becomes mayhem. #Cease of Cake: Souffle and Muddy open a new bakery in town. #Conceal Your Fate: Emojie joins in a movie shoot and gets a makeover. #The Bad Replacement: Lumpy hires Quake Tree at a circus event as a wrong-bad replacement for Mime. #Beat All Odds: Quake Tree attempts to outperform Buckley at a cage-fighting match. #Time Flies When You're Having Fun: Sniffles meets Freddy Fly, and they work together as an attempt to stop the ants. #Not Enough Seats: The Treeless Brothers and Zet cheat the "not enough seats" problem which leads to a bad conflict between Lumpy and Hound. #Lucky Raccoon: Bumpsy attempts to use good luck so he could get rid of the possum. #Within a Wheelchair: Cast is recovered from his injuries while Nurse is dealing with something else. #Raymond the De-Mutated (Part 1/3): Over many years of Raymond's life, she was turned into a girl, grown a tail, and got a new nose. However, when Raymond saves Trixie's life, she undoes every curse and change to Raymond and turns her back into a male, gives her (now "him") his old nose back, and gets rid of the tail. Raymond is grateful at first, but soon misses the things that made him even more unique. (this is the season finale). Season 112 # Raymond the De-Mutated (Part 2/3): Raymond must rescue Trixie from a mysterious kidnapper in order to get cursed again. (Part 3 will be in the season 112 finale). # Escape from Lust: Lustly is in love with Leo even more than when she was in love with any other male tree friend... which means that she will take even more drastic measures to get to him. Will Leo escape? # Here We Go A-brain: Lab Rat upgrades Brain to Brainbot and sells her to those with a lot of questions to ask. # White Trash: Diamond gets her first job as a trash lady, but is embarrassed by it... # I Like T Better: Handy gets stuck in a T-pose. # Hear We Go: The deaf girl Snowpuff breaks her hearing aid and decides to go to the shop. # 40 Pound Carrot Rabbit: Snowball gets hooked on carrots. # Brain and Fortune: Freaky uses Brainbot for his fortune-telling hobby. # Feline Pine: Lumpy wants a feline to enter in a cat show. What he gets is a porcupine in cat wear. # Cats and Dolls: Kiyoko picks up a doll-sized test subject to make a new voodoo doll. # Back to Bag: Hal the sugar glider forgets his suitcase at the airport. # Take It or Leaf It: Hal tries to do Racky a favor, but gets sidetracked by other things. # Brothers Cosplay: The Treeless Brothers are cosplaying as Chroma, Bushy, and Taily leading them to terrible results. # Good Will Haunting: Cheerup helps Mia prepare for Halloween by "spooking up" her house. # Fangs a Lot: Chompy wears a pair of fake fangs and Daydream becomes convinced there's a vampire on the loose. Little do they know, there soon will be... # Tromp the Vote: Tromp becomes wealthy after accidentally receiving a million dollar cheque. But the power soon gets to his head when Deb encourages him to run in the elections. # Air Bnb: Roger makes himself a stowaway in Hops's new plane. # Lost in the Big City: Sniffles invents his own GPS system which ends up getting he and his friends stuck in the big city with no way home. # The Happy Tree Club: The tree friends are forced to have Saturday school after angering their principal. # Breaking Badger: Hiss sends a hitman to kill Beehive after the honey badger messes with his snake collection. # Ring Around The Cauldron: Elixir ends up with babysitting duty after turning a couple customers into children. # Give Me a Leg: Jake is trying to take Jet's place after Jet's legs got injured but he's slower than expected. # Egg to Differ: Lumpy is hypnotised into acting like a chicken - and ends up laying an egg! # Regeneration X: After Squag gets decapitated, Oddity must care for him as his body slowly regenerates. # Raymond the De-Mutated (Part 3/3): Will Raymond regain her curse in the season finale? Season 113 # Pranks Vs. Robotics: In the Season Premier, Kit and Kat try to do a challenge with Robette. # Pawtobter Special: Random takes the Davis kids trick-or-treating, but their candy is stolen! How will they get it back? # Whodoo Voodoo?: Mariah brings home a doll that looks like Kirk, which she soon believes is haunted. # Boxtracted: The Announcer attempts to break Boxer's boxing match. # "Big" Comeback: EZ returns from the dead and gives chase to his crush. # Size-mic Activity: Nursery comes to Snarky for a little help, but Sarcasm's mischievous deeds lead to big trouble. # What's In Store: Goggles and Danbo have misadventures in town. # Stink Differently: Raushelle and Fungus switch scents followed a botched operation, leading to some crazy mishaps. # Reads Lead to Doom: Some pages from Medea's cursed book are flying away and she decides to get them back before something worse happens. # Paws of the Dead: A vicious internet rumor spreads about Paws. # Big Girls Do Cry: Dolly wishes to be big and then turns the world into her play thing. # Detective Dangers: Leo, Sniffles, and Josh form a trio to find out the identity of The Mysterious Kidnapper. # Take Scare of It: Billy-Bob decided to buy a scarecrow, but the scarecrow is not only going to scare the crows away. # Till All Powers Cut: The electricity inside Daphne's house is controlled by unknown virus from the computer. # Special Dough-livery: Doe joins Dokane on a donut delivery venture. Their first customer, however, isn't really into their products. # Spruce It Up: Water Flower attempts to make the HTF world more beautiful by sprucing the land up with her paint cans given by Lumpy and under his orders while avoiding Crafty, Lifty, and Shifty. # Full Moon Feast: Grandma Wolf plans a big feast and invites a few interesting guests; including a ram with a secret curse, a wolf in sheep's clothing and a witch cat who can make "bloody good" desserts. Oh, and Roger's there too. # Egg Steal: Egga tries to steals eggs from Beef and Cud's henhouse farm. # The Tooth About Love: Fizzles gains feelings for Chompy after she loses all her teeth. # Pipe Cleaners: Snooper and Squeeze have opposite yet similar goals when Jewel's ring gets stuck down the sink. # Happiness is Next to Deadliness: In the season finale, Snarky develops a drug to change her husband and son's personalities. Season 114 # Happy Paw-lidays: The Davis family prepares for the holiday season in the season premiere. # Socks To Be You: Socks watches Elixir's store for the day and she discovers some secret tenants. # Thank You For Mystery: A Thanksgiving party is crashed by a certain cloaked figure with an unknown identity. # Dog with a Log: Bark becomes an internet celebrity. # Electric Avenue: Raymond becomes an EDM musician. # Penguinity War: Nightfall teams up with Icy, Eggy, Freezer, and Arcticus to thwart Dr. Flop's dastardly holiday deeds. # A Flurry of Emotions: Chilly reunites with a long lost relative, but they don't want anything to do with her... # Car-ful What You Wish For: Petunia is turned into a car. # Fency Seeing You Here: Al tries to make a good impression on Pecan while Paca does her yard work. # She's Not My Pipe: When McPipes's pipes burst, it's up to Piper to fix them. # Pay the Piper: Piper finds a flute with special powers. # Sounding the Siren: A dark magician and a seductive siren help Lustly find love. # Stay tuned: Soundtrack gets in trouble and Tom tries to stop it. # Can You Be A Little More Pacific?: Two scuba diving raccoon brothers, Crafty and Nikos, must help out a sick mermaid underwater. # Big Buck Hunting: Buckley is on the run from a trigger-happy Flippy. # What's Going Down: When Tromp gets stuck in a well, Mocha helps him through positive motivation. # Short Story, Tall Tale: Emmy is caught between a little problem and a really, really big one. # Just an Illusion: The Treeless Brothers discovered that The Treeless Sisters were just their female illusions. # Nub Me, Hate Me: Lustly finds a new beau... one who may not be able to get away. # Shell of a Woman: A little French snail tries to look for love. # Pranks for Being Mine: Samantha tries to win over Salvia's heart while Daphne and Mix try to get their relationship going again. # Dead Over Heels: Medea is trying her best to help Bon out to meet his wife again. # Late Patrol: Lumpy and Quake Tree try to save Squabbles from drowning in the beach but it's in a late manner. # Shop 'n Scare: Chaos spreads when Bell goes out to buy new clothes. # Nowhere to Run (Part 1/2): In the season finale, when the Happy Tree School goes under a lockdown along with a blackout, all the tree friends in the school start being brutally murdered one by one. Season 115 # Nowhere to Run (Part 2/2): With The Mysterious Kidnapper coming after the few remaining survivors, they come up with a plan that no tree friend has ever thought of: Getting Flippy to flip out. It's Fliqpy vs TMK in this season premiere. Who will come out on top? # I Mustache You a Question: Snooper helps Espresso out of a hairy situation. # Dying To Know: Chamber, Shepard, and Gloomy go on a quest to pursue their knowledge of death. # The Longest Yarn: Carol follows a trail of yarn that never seems to end. # Seasoning the Soup with Saltiness: Trouble brews in the kitchen for Maya and Hokahoka. # Murder Mystery: The Mysterious Kidnapper murdered a pizza boy with a witness calling the cops, which lead to a much worse situation # Inhospitable Hospital: Sickly is sent to the hospital to get himself cured. Unfortunately, the nurses there are anything but helpful. # Error 101: Digitized: Leo becomes trapped in an extremely hard-to-beat video game due to one of Sniffles's inventions and the only way out is to beat the game... which nobody has ever done before. # Children's Playground: Jake and Jet are out with their sister playing at a playground... Nothing bad can happen, right? # How I Dated My Sister: Josh and Giggles get amnesia, fall in love, and start dating despite everyone saying they're related. # Anti-thematic: A dare from Toothy leads Flaky to see a very scary movie. # Happy Life Day: Grim's scythe breaks down, making the rules of death nonexistent for the next seven minutes. # Teddy or Not: Huggly gets a cuteness upgrade. # Doggone Kitty: Niya acts like a dog after being hypnotized. # What If Paws was One of Us?: Paws's family meets their suspicious evil counterparts. (season finale) Season 116 #The Ocean Ballet: In the season premiere, Lillie gets help from Coral to make a play about the ocean. #House of Killer: Sniffles, Josh, Licky, Nutty, and some of their foes consisting of jerks and evil scientists, team up after getting trapped by TMK. While most want to escape, some want to stay. Not only to find out who TMK is, but instead to find out why he is so hard to kill and use his inability for evil. #Vandal in the Town: In his debut, Vandal vandalizes the whole town and Pierce gets blamed for it. #All Idols Shall Go: TMK comes up with a new goal: To kill The Cursed Idol and its owner. But has the mysterious figure met its match? Will one of them finally be sentenced to death? It is another TMK vs killer episode, and the ending may or may not surprise you. #To Beach Their Own: Waddles befriends a beached whale he rescued and beach-related insanity ensues with Spot around. #Alpacapella: An anti-social horseshoe crab is disturbed by a pack of performing alpacas. #Have It on Photo: In this Sakura Festival episode, Foto keeps being bothered by Snapshot whenever she tries to take pictures. #Beak Out of Turn: After a forced errand, Rafie ends up stuck on a coconut tree. #Free Your Mind... and Your Axe Will Follow: Quake Tree declines to help Lumpy with his lumberjack job, causing Lumpy to intentionally do a stupid action towards him. #Brother, Twister: The Treeless Brothers make up their business, with the help of a tornado. #Beaking Bad: Rafie and Eddy are forced to deal with having their beaks shrunken. #Tickled Pink: Plushy loses his waifu pillow but then falls in love with the real thing. #Up and Splat 'Em: A mundane task of painting a house escalates into a colorful mess once Lifty and Shifty start to interfere. #Right to be Strong: Being insulted as "weak" by Crafty, Water Flower decided to toughen herself up through physical workouts to show who is boss. #A Salt and Battery: Slimy falls victim to a salty prank. # Mariagix-Mew-Sole: Just another catastrophe in usual Happy Tree Friends world. It is a very common thing, after all. # When Shipper Comes In: Mocha is very interested in Figgy and Foxy's relationship. # Confi-skates: Ellie tries to get her roller blades back from Scuttlebug. # Dating Silence: Water Flower goes on a lesbian dating with Crafty, with things that will soon become complicated. # Out of a Funk: After Funky Skunk loses his funk, Rosia tries to help him find it again. # Eye Heart you: Giggles found a true love on someone who lost an eye. # What's Popping My Peeps?: Cream is lately feeling abandoned, so he borrows Sniffles' time machine back to the first fan episode. However, he forgets about the time-space continuum so now every new introduction since Season 10 becomes himself, even Queen. # Sled Only Memory: The Treeless Sisters have a bobsled chase against Crafty, Lifty, and Shifty after they stole their possessions. # Sweet Rom-ants: Lustly interferes in Auzy and Polleina's relationship. # Jolt to a Top: Season finale. Stars Zee, Amp, and a tall building. Season 117 #Season 117 Yay: This new season premiere introduces Xrandom. #Wipeout Cure: Quake Tree has suffered from a mental illness and starts causing a lot of problems around him, so Riro Fox and Rabeav have to find a way to "cure" him. #Razzle-Dazzle: A brand new duo is going to dazzle the crowd (with questionable singing and dancing skills) in this episode. #Mission ImPawsible: Paws must retrieve a time bomb from Senior's museum before it explodes. #The Change-Snaled: Riston fought against his foe Snaly over his food items. #The Lady Goth Protest Too Much: Venue wants to join her favorite lite Gothic band, but her disgusting habit hinders her. #Be-leaf in Magic: Cascade becomes a garden fairy thanks to Solaris. #Raining Over the Woods: Cascade and Solaris met again with new guest, Aracélio. #Halo Never Devil: Have already heard of "don't deal with the devil"? Well, how about "don't deal with the angel" then? #Cinem-All: Smith attends his own movie premiere. Meanwhile, detective Toothy is investigating a curious case of disappearing tree friends at the cinema. #Koala Nose Best: Kuddly gets a new nose and sense of smell. #Twists and Turns: Joey tries to be more like Turns. #Knot on the Doors: Carol's thread-filled house is inexplicably visited by accident-prone guests. #Orchard Tortured: Things get rotten to the core when Cascade conducts magic at an apple orchard. #Wood You Rather?: Branchy and his friends play a game of "Would you rather?". #Only One More Bite: A group of kids enter the witch's house, what awaits them gets worse everyday they are locked in there. #Happy Camping!: Four and more retards straight up go camping for no reason and shit goes wrong. #Cutie Lie (Parts 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 & 6): Introducing Happy Tree Friends Fanon ''x Sanrio''. In this special, 6-parter, crossover episode also serving as this season's finale, the tree friends meet the never-before-seen, cutesy mascots. Cuties and bloodshed just go so well with this show! Season 118 #Choo Choo Here We Ghost: A pair of step-siblings, Valhalla and Tophet, are trying to investigate the mysterious case of a haunted train that has been roaming around the station. #Crossover Carnage (Parts 1, 2, 3 & 4): In this 4-part episode, characters from Popee the Performer meet the tree friends. #Split Decision: When Pop catches The Mysterious Kidnapper with his hood off, he gets caught in a dark deal: TMK will spare Pop if he says nothing, but if Pop tells anyone about who he is, then TMK will force him to kill Cub in the slowest, cruelest way. #TownSore: Digit obtains a new game from an unknown source, a simple RPG game with several self-aware gals and big splat fest incoming. #Lizard You Out: Willia is scared of lizards. Water Flower and Beava have to make Willia overcome that fear. #Friends in High Palaces: In this kingdom-based alternate universe, one magic carpet will spell doom. #Get Rekt!: Zet takes interest in a certain bizarre bully for his police work. #Dear Fiery: What happens when an ancient tribal chieftess ends up stuck in the present day world? And what happens when fire gets involved? This episode is going to be a blazing hot one! #Little Cake of Ease: Souffle decides to get a new occupation in a restaurant. However, an encounter with a professional chef turns her situation into a competition. #Just Dance with Me: Micheal got invited to Trippy's birthday party. #Toys and Girls: Samantha gets a new toy: Huggly. #An Eye for Detail: A thieving coconut crab attempts to rob a blind artist. #What's Fair is Ferris: Flaky and Cuddles take a horrific ferris wheel ride. #Sea Things Differently: A cat who longs for the mermaid life gets her wish... sort of. #Making a Splash: A Diving Contest turns the pool water red. #You'll Grow Into It: Yum Yum is changed forever by a science-related accident... and is then mistaken for a substitute teacher. #Whiskey Business: Tappy the tapir wishes to escape his boring job and ride with a cowboy and his horse...but first he must get them drunk. #Nobody Nose That: Branchy suffers from a severe nosebleed after he was struck by a baseball at the nose. #Leaf It to Me: Capture tries to take embarrassing pictures of Emmy, but a certain prankster duo will not allow him. #Pumpkin Patched: When coconuts go out of stock, Nabby finds a new source of food for the fall season. #If Friends Were Flowers: Tweedia tries to find a flower for Punji, with the trouble of leaving without a burn! #A Pumpkin a Day: Fidget finds a tall, famished, dark gray pest in her pumpkin patch. #Happy Anniversary Friends: Mectrixctic, Flaky, and Petunia are preparing for an outdoor party. But something is missing... and Mectrixctic has to go find it while her friends manage the party without her. #Pranks a Lot!: Pranky the orange squirrel finds Gladius to be a bit of a tough nut when it comes to jokes. #Rugger the Janitor: Rugger, who hates cleaning, works as a janitor. Season 119 #Die Tide: A joke episode where Rugger ends up slipping. #Fight Squabbles: WANNA DIE SQUABBLES? #That's My Coconut!: Nabby steals Riston's coconut drink, leading to a complicated confrontation between the two. #Attack on Toothy: A group of tree friends take on the Toothy-like Toothzilla. #What a CRAZY Day!: Crazy the parrot participates in the "Hurt Yourself Contest". #Belle of the Ball: Stacy and Giggles go to the ball to have a chance at meeting and dancing with the prince. #What a Kite-tastrophie: Volty helps retrieve Pranky, Fidget, and Tweedia's kite. #Acara You Afraid: Punji ends up getting into Acacia's skin during a subway ride. #Watch Out for Baldi, Player!: This episode is a crossover with Baldi's Basics. #Boutique Me Off: Trouble ensues at a fancy boutique shop. #Decade Day: Skizzy helps Flesheye in throwing a New Year's Eve party to celebrate a new decade. Season 120 #A Grilling End: In this season premiere, Minty the Lynx makes his first appearance. #I Can't Stand This!: Crutches breaks his crutches, so he tries to get new ones. #Heart of Gold: Gold and Russell do a swimming contest to see who really deserves Giggles's heart. #The Luck of Morobshi: The Unchosen One has just started some chaos. #Don't Flame Me!: The pipe-smoking, match-lighting, oil-pouring explosion begins, thus Inferno the fire porcupine is born! #Pots and Fans: Dumpling gets invited to the Happy Tree Town International Food Convention. Character pop-ups All seasons in this range have their character pop-up style revert back to canon internet seasons 3 (post-"Wrath of Con") to 5. *Freaky is sitting by his desk where Wiggles is relaxing around a crystal ball. "'''F' is for Freaky, W''' is for '''Wiggles - Friendly fellows work together willingly!"'' *Nurse is accompanying Cast watching TV. "'''N' is for Nurse, C''' is for '''Cast - The nice nurse knows the naive patient. The cast-covered critter communicates like a calm patient."'' *Chompy is admiring his miniature train set. "'''C' is for Chompy - It's charming to sometimes let your inner child out cheerfully."'' *Squeeze notices a mysterious saucer flying in the background. "'''S' is for Squeeze - Ease yourself in the breeze, but please don't forget to notice!"'' *Squabbles poses smugly. "'''S' is for Squabbles - Start with a smug, then a scuffle, then escalate into a skirmish."'' *Waddles is enjoying some shaved ice. "'''W' is for Waddles - Wild winters won't stop wonderfully cold drinks!"'' *Spot is hanging his washed clothes. He is currently about to hang a pink, flower-patterned one. "'''S' is for Spot - Stay chill, but never stop keeping stuff spotless!"'' *Bushy is sneakily pouring some unknown chemical into a bonsai. "'''B' is for Bushy - Bad boys busily break rules in the most brilliant way."'' *The Berry Sisters are at a dining table. Sweet Berry is enjoying a plate of pancakes, while Sour Berry is enjoying a cup of tea. "'''B' is for Berry Sisters - Beautiful, bold bears. Soft, sweet sisters."'' *Venue is standing while a bell in a tower in the background appears to be ringing. "'''V' is for Venue - The bell rings vibrantly. Peace is valued. No more violence."'' *Smith is on a stage while equipped with an electric bass instrument. Other than that, he just stands stiff. "'''S' is for Smith - The smartest and the most smooth stands up strongly."'' *Trixie lights an illuminated tree with her magic. "'''T' is for Trixie - Terrific tricks take totally tough efforts!"'' *Chieftess Peahen nervously tries to poke a gas pump with a stick. "'''C' is for Chieftess Peahen - Charmingly childish yet powerful and proud warrior."'' *Stacy is playing with a fancy doll. "'''S' is for Stacy - Stunning stories require super fancy stuff!"'' *Cheeseball is carrying dirty dishes to a dishwasher. "'''C' is for Cheeseball - Do chores, clean chunky bits, be cheerful again!"'' *The Metallic Brothers all hold up their trophies. "'''B' is for Bronze, S''' is for '''Silver, G''' is for '''Gold - "Boys go bananas for big, beautiful, brilliant bronze trophies. Swimming in silver is super 'sential for your skin and speed. Good guys giggle and grin when given the greatest gift from God: gold."'' *Inferno evilly laughs, burning everything in sight. "'''I' is for Inferno - "Incredibly infamous, intelligent villains idolize incinerating igloos and injuring intruders."'' Images Character Pop-ups Gold,_Silver,_and_Bronze_intro.png|Gold, Bronze, and Silver. Season 111 anthrohissy.png|No Antho-duction Herescomebubble1.png|Here Comes Bubble Treeless brothers parachute.png|Parachuting Brothers hissunderstanding.png|A Hiss-understanding Lustly kill 1 treeless sister while the other 2 flees.png|Unlucky Sisters Gift for chille1.png|Chilled Out relicthemoment.png|Relic the Moment Htfclownkillings1.png|The HTF Clown Killings Ceaseofcake1.png|Cease of Cake concealyourfate.png|Conceal Your Fate Badreplacementquaketree.png|The Bad Replacement Quake tree and buckley.png|Beat All Odds SnifflesMeetsFreddy.png|Time Flies When You're Having Fun Not enough seats.png|Not Enough Seats Withinwheelchair1.png|Within a Wheelchair Raymonddemutated1.png|Raymond the De-Mutated (Part 1/3) Season 112 Raymonddemutated2hoodedfigure (1).png|Raymond the De-Mutated (Part 2/3) Escapefromlust.png|Escape From Lust Herewegoabrain.png|Here We Go A-brain Hearwego1.png|Hear We Go 400poundrabbit.png|400 Pound Carrot Rabbit Brainandfortune.png|Brain and Fortune Felinepine.png|Feline Pine Catsanddolls.png|Cats and Dolls Backtobag1.png|Back to Bag Falloveryou.png|Take It or Leaf It The cosplay brothers.png|Brothers Cosplay Goodwillhaunting.png|Good Will Haunting Fangsalot.png|Fangs a Lot Trompthevote.png|Tromp the Vote airbnb.png|Air Bnb givemealeg1.png|Give Me a Leg regenerationx.png|Regeneration X breakingbadger.png|Breaking Badger Raymonddemutated3pastandpresent.png|Raymond the De-Mutated (Part 3/3) Season 113 PranksVsRobotics.png|Pranks Vs. Robotics Bandicam 2018-10-15 17-01-11-070.jpg|Paw-Tobter Special whodoovoodoo.png|Whodoo Voodoo? Boxtracted.png|Boxtracted sizemicactivity2.png|Size-mic Activity What's In Store 2.png|What's In Store stinkdifferently.png|Stink Differently Readtodoom1.png|Reads Lead to Doom biggirlsdocry3.png|Big Girls Do Cry Detectivedangers.png|Detective Dangers Takescareofit1.png|Take Scare of It tillallpowers1.png|Till All Powers Cut specialdolivery.png|Special Dough-livery fullmoonfeast.png|Full Moon Feast toothaboutlove.png|The Tooth About Love pipecleaners.png|Pipe Cleaners happinessdeadliness.png|Happiness is Next to Deadliness Season 114 pawlidays2.png|Happy Paw-lidays dogwithalog.png|Dog with a Log Electric_Avenu.png|Eletric Avenue penguinitywar3.png|Penguinity War carfulwhatyouwishfor.png|Car-ful What You Wish For fencyseeingyouhere.png|Fency Seeing You Here notmypipe.png|She's Not My Pipe Paythepiper.png|Pay the Piper soundingthesiren.png|Sounding the Siren Stay tuned.png|Stay tuned Bigbuckhunting.png|Big Buck Hunting Whatsgoingdown1.png|What's Going Down Shortstorytalltale.png|Short Story, Tall Tale Nubmehateme.png|Nub Me, Hate Me Shellofawoman.png|Shell of a Woman pranksforbeingmine.png|Pranks for Being Mine Deadoverheels4.png|Dead Over Heels Latepatrol.png|Late Patrol shopnscare.png|Shop 'n Scare Nowheretorunpt1.png|Nowhere to Run (Part 1/2) Season 115 Screenshot_2019-04-01_at_11.13.37_AM.png|Nowhere to Run (Part 2/2) dyingtoknow.png|Dying To Know mustacheyouaquestion.png|I Mustache You a Question longestyarn.png|The Longest Yarn inhospitable2.png|Inhospitable Hospital childplaygrou.png|Children's Playground teddyornot.png|Teddy or Not doggonekitty.png|Doggone Kitty Season 116 HTFF_TOB.png|The Ocean Ballet 1553113537273|House of Killer Tobeachtheirown2.png|To Beach Their Own alpacapella2.png|Alpacapella Haveonphoto1.png|Have It On Picture Beakingbad2.png|Beaking Bad Tickledpink2.png|Tickled Pink Righttobestrong.png|Right to be Strong Asaltandbatteries.png|A Salt and Battery Shippingcomesin1.png|When Shipper Comes In confiscates.png|Confi-scates WaterFlowerXCrafty.png|Dating Silence Outofafunk3.png|Out of a Funk Sweetromants.png|Sweet Rom-ants Jolttoatop1.png|Jolt to a Top Season 117 missionimpawsible.png|Mission ImPawsible the change snaled.png|The Change-Snaled Beleafinmagic.png|Be-leaf in Magic Koalanosebest.png|Koala Nose Best Twistsandturns.png|Twists and Turns Knotonthedoors1.png|Knot on the Doors Orchardtortured.png|Orchard Tortured Its here!.JPG|Wood You Rather? Happy camping!.png|Happy camping! Season 118 1563038791463.png|Choo Choo Here We Ghost CrossoverCarnageLogo.JPG|Crossover Carnage Getrekt1.png|Get Rekt! Annotation 2019-08-10 085404.png|Just Dance with Me Toysandgirls.png|Toys and Girls Eyefordetail.png|An Eye for Detail Fairferris.png|What's Fair is Ferris Seathingsdifferently.png|Sea Things Differently Makesplash.png|Making a Splash youllgrowintoit.png|You'll Grow Into It whiskeybusiness.png|Whiskey Business The worst Nosebleed ever.JPG|Nobody Nose That Leafittome1.png|Leaf It to Me pumpkinpatched.png|Pumpkin Patched s118ep23.png|If Friends Were Flowers S118ep24.png|A Pumpkin a Day Rugger The Janitor.png|Rugger the Janitor Season 119 Die_Tide.png|Die Tide Fight squab.png|Fight Squabbles Watch Out Player!.png|Watch Out for Baldi, Player! Season 120 Korean.png|A Grilling End Oof!.JPG|I Can't Stand This! Heart of Gold title card.png|Heart of Gold Theluckofmorobshi.png|The Luck of Morobshi Don't Flame Me! title card.png|Don't Flame Me! PotsAndFans.png|Pots and Fans Category:Fan Episodes Category:Content